Episode 3908 (13th September 1995)
Plot Maxine spends the night at Des's house and in the morning he gets rid of her as soon as possible. He is evasive over when he will next see her. Betty is angry that her peace has been taken. Don goes to see his solicitor and discovers that he has got rights. He tells Martin that he intends to fight Gail to keep his home. Billy fits locks on all of Betty's windows. He brings up the question of marriage but Betty feels that she's not stable enough to think straight. Gail thinks it's Josie who is making Don unreasonable. The football team decides to drop Curly for a match to see how they fare. Raquel is thrilled when Leo asks her out again. This time she accepts and is pleased when he assures her that he is a nice person. Gail asks Don not to fight her but he refuses to let her take away the house. She is adamant it's not his house. Both refuse to budge, adamant that they're being reasonable. Josie thinks it's tragic that they're fighting and tells Don he could still back down and move into her house. He tells her to mind her own business. Steph turns up to see Des. He tells her that he's still mourning a dead lover. She tells him that she's split from Chris Fox, the father of her baby. Des is disturbed by her presence. Cast Regular cast *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Josie Clarke - Ellie Haddington *Bill Webster - Peter Armitage *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Tommy Duckworth - Darryl Edwards *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Billy Williams - Frank Mills *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Sophie Webster - Ashleigh Middleton (Credited as "Sophie Watts") *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Steph Barnes - Amelia Bullmore Guest cast *Leo Firman - John Elmes Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *37 Hillside Crescent - Living room Notes *Last appearance of Tommy Duckworth until 10th June 1996. *This episode was transmitted at 9.30pm due to coverage of Champions League football. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steph Barnes returns to the Street. But what are her motives for seeking out ex-husband Des? *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 13,300,000 viewers (9th place - combined figure including repeat). Notable dialogue Des Barnes (to Andy McDonald): "Yer know, the worst thing about my life, mate... is waking up in the morning and seeing what's on the pillow next to yer." Category:1995 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns